


with snow (warmth and magic coexist)

by archivedjemily



Series: what's yours will find you [5]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, SO, a warm bath, and Emily loves JJ, and emily has a tradition, and jj loves her, fun in the snow, hehehehe, its all there, its snowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archivedjemily/pseuds/archivedjemily
Summary: Emily doesn't have many family traditions, but this one is special, and she can't wait to share it with JJ.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: what's yours will find you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943773
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	with snow (warmth and magic coexist)

**Author's Note:**

> based on a headcanon i wrote for jj/emily about emily's tradition of celebrating the first snow of the year

Even though she was burrowed under warm sheets and a comforter, Emily could still feel the chill in the air. JJ was curled into her side, and the sight of the blonde’s frame swallowed in one of Emily’s sweatshirts made the older woman smile. 

Emily let her fingers run absentmindedly through soft hair, enjoying the hums of comfort the sleeping blonde would let out every once in a while. Other than that, it was quiet, and the whole world seemed still. Emily had been checking the weather religiously for the last few days, letting the anticipation and excitement of the first snowfall fill her. 

She wasn’t sentimental about much, hadn’t lived a life full of meaningful traditions, but this was something she held dearly. Every year, no matter where they had lived, she would always run outside when she saw the first snow start to fall, turn her head up to the sky and enjoy the feeling of little drops of snow melting on her skin.

It was something she had always kept for herself, taking refuge in the comfort and solitude of her own tradition. She wasn’t sure when it started, or why it was the one thing she made sure she did every year, but she knew she couldn’t wait to share it with JJ. She was pulled from her thoughts when the blonde shifted in her sleep, turning to wrap herself tighter in the comforter and down further into the mattress. 

Emily felt the loss of body heat quickly, and swung her legs off of the bed, walking over to her dresser to grab a thicker pair of socks. Her eyes snapped up when she saw a flurry of white pass by the window, contrasting starkly against the dark sky. 

She padded over silently to the glass, moving the curtain slightly to get a better glimpse at the world outside, hoping that her eyes weren’t playing tricks on her. She felt her heartbeat race, a flood of adrenaline and joy rush through her body as she took in the view. 

_It was snowing._

Paying no mind to the fact that it was the middle of the night, she rushed towards her closet to throw on some sweatpants and boots, grabbing an extra of each for JJ as she made her way softly back to the bed. 

Pausing for only a moment to take in how peaceful and young JJ looked wrapped up in the cocoon she had made out of her sweatshirt and the comforter, Emily reached out a gentle hand, running it across the blonde’s cheek.

JJ stirred slowly, confusion and a slight panic making their way onto her face when she saw Emily standing over her. She mumbled out a _what’s wrong_ as she sat up, reaching out for the lamp on the table behind Emily as she moved. Emily shot her arm out towards JJ quickly, telling her that nothing was wrong and lifting up the boots and coat she still held in her other hand.

“It’s snowing,” Emily said simply, with one of the widest smiles JJ had ever seen plastered on her lips. 

JJ would never get tired of joyful Emily, and had learned quickly not to question her girlfriend when this version came around. It was always infinitely more fun and thrilling to let herself be surprised by whatever the older woman was excited about.

She pushed the blankets off of her legs and stood up slowly, placing a gentle kiss on Emily’s cheek before slipping into the clothing that was being held out for her. The second she zipped up her coat she felt Emily grab her hand, gently pulling her towards the front door and through the hallway towards the elevator. 

JJ watched Emily with a sense of wonder and awe, letting herself enjoy the love and admiration that was flowing through her entire being. She felt honored to be with Emily, and would never understand how she had gotten lucky enough to be let inside the defenses the older woman had hid behind for so long. 

When they finally made it outside, they walked across the street to the park that was on the corner. They had been here a million times together, memories of long walks and lazy picnics filtering through both of theirs heads. 

The vast lawn in front of them was already covered in a thin layer of white, smooth and untouched, and the few street lights illuminated the space in a warm, comforting glow. Emily pulled JJ into her side, tucking her head on top of blonde hair and closing her eyes, her own head tilted up towards the sky. 

JJ had never thought anything about the first snow of the year, only ever taking note of it when it caused inevitable traffic delays the next day. Here now, though, she could feel the importance of this to Emily, and they were both content to just enjoy this moment together. 

JJ had spent the last eight months sharing pieces of herself with Emily, letting her in on old family traditions and secrets that had made her into who she was now. She could always tell that Emily longed for some of her own, had missed out on so much by having the childhood that she did. JJ had made it a mission to create traditions of their own, ones that they could share for years to come, and hopefully pass on to a family of their own one day. 

An image flashed through her head quickly, just a glimpse into a shared future, of a first snowfall that included a few kids running wild across fresh snow, launching snowballs at each other and falling over in laughter. The thought made JJ’s heart race in anticipation- that image wasn’t something she was ready for right now, but give it a year or two and she would happily repeat this tradition with a baby in tow. 

She looked towards Emily, who still had her head tilted up, and pressed a sweet kiss to Emily’s jaw, bringing the brunette back to the present moment from wherever she had just gone in her mind. They shared a meaningful smile, JJ’s bright blue eyes locking onto Emily’s that were glowing a gentle brown. 

Without breaking eye contact, JJ slowly moved away from Emily, crouching down to grab a handful of snow. Emily squinted her eyes in confusion, and couldn’t make her body move quick enough to dodge the compact ball of ice as JJ launched it at her, falling apart when it hit her chest. 

The laugh JJ let out was one of the sweetest sounds Emily had ever heard, her own laugh echoing back as she shook her head and rushed towards the younger woman. JJ had been anticipating her move though, and already had another snowball flying at her before Emily could create one of her own. 

Emily shot her a glare, but a smile quickly found its way back to her face when she saw JJ run to hide behind a nearby tree, poking her head out to see if Emily was following. They chased each other around, dodging flying snow and sneaking sweet kisses as their laughter filled the empty park. 

After half an hour or so, they found themselves making their way back inside, flecks of snow melting all over their skin and clothes, cheeks flushed red from the wind. They hadn’t even noticed the cold when they had been outside, only feeling the chill set in as they made their way back through the building and into Emily’s loft. 

Walking through the front door they shed their boots and wet coats, JJ tangling her fingers through Emily’s and leading her gently to the master bathroom. Emily caught on quickly and moved towards the clawfoot tub, making sure she poured in some of JJ’s favorite bath salts as the room slowly filled with steam. 

Stepping in slowly, the hot water burned slightly against their cold skin, each of them taking a moment to get used to it before sinking fully into the water. Emily sat with her back against the side, opening her legs and letting JJ slide to rest her back against Emily’s chest. 

They stayed quiet for a while, more than happy to just be in each other’s company. JJ pulled Emily’s arms around her stomach, squeezing tightly once before bringing their joined hands up to place a gentle kiss to the pale skin she was holding.

Emily was overwhelmed by the way she felt- the warm, thick air and the woman in front of her surrounding her in a layer of safety and comfort that she wasn’t sure she had ever felt before. She had known for years that JJ was it for her, that she would do anything to keep the blonde in her life forever, but tonight was more than she could have ever dreamed for herself, so much more than she thought she deserved. 

JJ had always been good at sharing, had a way of making Emily feel like she was the only one in the world that was being let in on her secrets, and had been generous in the way she had let Emily into her life fully. It had never come easy for Emily, she had spent her life hiding behind a watered down version of herself. With JJ though, she wanted to be an open book- to let the younger woman see every part of her, good and bad. 

JJ moved slightly in front of her, letting her hands come to trail along Emily’s thighs underneath the water, and if the water hadn’t been so warm she surely would have left goosebumps in her wake. 

“Thank you,” JJ said softly, her voice low and sincere. 

Emily covered JJ’s wandering hand with her own, threading her fingers through JJ’s as they continued to trace patterns on Emily’s skin. The blonde’s words were genuine, filled with a gratitude that seemed to encompass more than just tonight, and Emily was unsure of exactly what the blonde was talking about.

“For what,” she asked after a moment, lifting her head from where it had been resting on the porcelain behind her to press a soft kiss to the back of JJ’s neck. 

“Sharing this with me,” she heard JJ reply simply, craning her neck to look Emily in the eyes. They both knew JJ was talking about way more than just tonight.

Emily let out a short breath, slightly overwhelmed by the love and wonder that filled JJ’s stare. It was still hard for her to believe sometimes that JJ was here with her, that this woman had chosen to be with her, and loved her fully. She would share everything she possibly could if it meant she would be on the receiving end of the look she was getting right now, the feeling spreading slowly through her whole body. 

Emily couldn’t find the words to respond, and instead just pressed her lips to JJ’s gently, pulling back only to whisper an _I love you_ before melding their lips together again. A chill ran down JJ’s spine, partly from the woman behind her, and partly from the cooling water. 

Emily noticed, and tenderly moved to step out of the tub, grabbing a few towels and helping JJ step out. They dried each other off slowly, never wanting to break contact with the other, and made their way back into the bedroom. 

Grabbing two t-shirts from the clean pile of laundry that sat on her dresser, Emily pulled one over her head before handing the other one to JJ. They climbed back into bed gently, sliding under the sheets and meeting in the middle. 

JJ pulled Emily into her chest, a reversal of the position they had taken up earlier in the night, and let her fingers run slowly through dark hair. Emily threw an arm around JJ, letting her cheek rest against the fabric covering JJ’s chest, and let herself be lulled slowly by the movement of fingers in her hair. 

  
Emily may not have many traditions to bring to their life together, and had always felt inadequate and damaged when it came to family, but the thought bothered her less and less with every new memory the two of them created. They were each other’s family now, probably had been for much longer than either of them would admit, and the life they had started building together was _way_ more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> (find me on tumblr at heat-waveee for lots of HC's if you wanna!)
> 
> love ya mean it!


End file.
